Midnight Snacks
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: This needed a title...so...A little fluffy fic for those who like this pairing.


**ANOTHER PMD FIC. I AM INSANE. Moving on…another **_**Pukurin**_** and**_** Chirean **_**(Look up names if you don't know) story, cuz I like the pairing. Gijinkas, and set after the Darkrai bit (like all my stories).**

**I shall never own Pokemon, alas…**

* * *

A loud cry filled the peaceful summer midnight, startling several bird Pokemon from their nests. One wouldn't think a one year old could make so much noise, but, then, wonders never cease in the Pokemon World.

"Shh, Arua, shhh…" the soft voice of Chirean had little effect on the child that she now cradled in her arms. The other Pokemon Gijinkas of Pukurin Guild hadn't woken up, by some miracle, but, then, Chirean had always been a light sleeper. Unlike, let's say, Dogohmb, who could sleep through an earthquake.

The child's crying grew louder, and Chirean was bought back to reality. With a whimper of discomfort as the sound hurt her ears, the Gijinka put on her most pleading voice (the one she used to get Pukurin to do something for her), and whined,

"Arua-a-a-a-a-a-a…."

The baby suddenly stopped wailing, and stared at his mother in confusion.

"Please, sweet, be quiet….for mummy?" This seemed to work, as the child obediently shut its mouth and, almost as an afterthought, promptly went to sleep.

With a sigh, the Wind-Chime Gijinka placed her son back in his crib. Then, she swept from the room with practised ease.

Opening the large, wooden doors that lead into hers and Pukurin's chamber, Chirean was surprised when all she was the sleeping Perap, and not the Guildmaster.

It was as she exited the room that she noticed that a dull light was coming from the Mess Hall. Curiosity aroused, the Gijinka softly approached the other room, and peered around the corner.

Pukurin was happily eating a Perfect Apple; Chirean sighed and walked closer and stopped in front of him, staring until he felt her cool gaze upon him. Pukurin let out a small squeal and jumped, before stammering,

"Ah! Ch-Chirean! Umm…didn't expect to see you here…" His expression basically screamed 'guilty', and the long, pink ears on top of his head drooped at the cool gaze he was being subjected to. He laughed guiltily and stared at her imploringly, his pale green eyes sparkling.

"What?" she sighed, before plucking the Perfect Apple out of his grasp and placing it on the table.

"Don't tell Perap…he'll lock the store up…and…a-and if that happens…" Pukurin's eye's filled with tears, and his wife hastily knelt down next to him, murmuring reassurances. The Guildmaster sniffed and wiped at his eyes, and smiled.

"Thanks, Chirean-chan!" His expression shone in happiness, and he hugged her, causing the beweildered Gijinka to fall from her kneeling position into his lap. She let out a startled squeak:

"Pukurin!"

He looked into her golden eyes, then murmured,

"I swore I heard Arua…" Coughing back a laugh, Chirean relaxed into his sub-conscious embrace and gave a nod, the effects of being up at about one in the morning crashing upon her. She was on the verge of sleep, when Pukurin gently nudged her, earning a groan of annoyance.

"Chirea-an…you should go to bed."

Without a reply, the Wind-Chime Gijinka wrapped her arms around his neck, and it took the Guildmaster at least 5 seconds to figure out what she wanted. And, it took another 10 seconds for him to successfully get up off of the ground without dropping her.

But, he eventually did. And, that's the main thing, isn't it?

As Pukurin walked slowly back to the his (and Chirean's) chamber, the woman in his arms mumbled in her sleep, tightening her grip on him. He smiled rather smugly as he passed Gureggru, who was sleeping at his Cauldron (for once), as if he was saying, _I have the most respectful and adorable female in this world, so hah! Sucks to be you! _

Childish, he knew, but Guildmaster Pukurin had never really grown up anyway.

Quietly as possible, he opened the wooden doors and softly strode past the sleeping Perap, heading towards the large bed/nest in the middle of the huge room. With care, he placed the now-asleep Chirean on it and walked over to the single window, watching the waves crash against bare rock, shining ethereally in the silver Full Moon.

* * *

**If you don't know the names…**

**Chirean: Chimecho**

**Pukurin: Wigglytuff**

**Dogohmb: Loudred**

**Perap: Chatot**

**Gureggru: Croagunk**

**Barda'sFailings**


End file.
